The Bullied
Bullying is proven to be a common practice. Yet the thing is we don’t know how it can really impact a person. Especially if it goes too far. So may this story show you. Allen Glyndwr was excited for the third grade year at Edison Elementary. The school years for him seemed to get better and better. Surely this one will be the greatest. Second grade he seemed to be at the top of the world. He was one of the best students in his grade. And he was fairly popular. It seemed that life contented him with all he needed. Yet the third grade for him seemed completely different. He was seen as a savage, and based on his grades. He was one of the worst students in his class. ' '''He didn't truly understand it. How could one be one year at the top of the world and next be at the deepest pit of misery.' ' '''This dropped down his confidence immensely. Not to mention, he already had a few conflicts with football jock Johnny Varrara. He just seemed to be giving up upon himself. ' ' But when the shadows grow there is still hope. One of the new kids was a sweet innocent named Katrina Vannason. She saw the pain that Allen had been dealing with and down on his luck. So she took it upon herself to be his “Guardian angel” if you will. ' 'He was amazed by this, why would just some new girl whom he never knew in his life. just help me. “She must be an angel.” He thought to himself. In many respects, Katrina was his symbol of hope. Per as long as she was helping him through his miserable struggles. He had hope. ' 'Yet when they came back from Christmas break. She just disappeared. Allen wondered to himself “Where is my symbol of hope?” Yet the time had come to reveal that Katrina had moved to “Orlando” according to the teacher. He acted the same as anyone else in school. But at home his was destroyed. ' 'He seemed hopeless once more. She was the only one whom accepted who he was for what he was. And in a sense, though she already had a boyfriend. He hoped she would someday be his. Yet now, that seem like it would never happen. ' 'However, he figured that she shall someday return. But she never did. And to make matters worse, Johnny had Allen on his hit list for bullying prey. And everyday on the playground at recess Johnny would constantly try to beat Allen up. Yet he had to catch him first, and Allen would run and hide as if it’s all he ever knew. And Eventually at the playground. Allen went into hiding. Allen was scared and alone. And he knew little on how to deal with it. So he gave loads of thought. And he realized that there is a good chance that Katrina may never come back. So he went to his parents. Yet, they did nothing. Yet he figured he’d try to get dealing with the teacher on the situation. And again, that did not work. “If they don’t help me, who will?” He thought to himself. So he turned to something he never thought he would ever give himself to. God. Allen’s turning to god was something that he took very seriously. He didn’t know for sure if he bought some mysteriously non-created thing could create the whole universe. But what else did he have. He joined a prayer group. And he prayed to him night and day for him to finally help him gain the strength to fight back at Johnny. And at first Allen seemed to be unstoppable when it came to fighting back at Johnny, outrunning him, out playing him, and even outsmarting him. It was amazing. And the more he could do, the more he grew to trust God. Not to mention that ever since Allen beating Johnny in many things. He made at least one friend. Bob Zollars, one of the nicer football players and Katrina’s former boyfriend. They shared lots about each other. More specifically, how they coped with Katrina’s departure. ' '“I must ask you Bob, how did it feel to date Katrina?” Asked Allen. ' '“It felt like eternal bliss.” Answered Bob. ' 'Though Allen may have won a year long fight with Johnny.The war lived on. For Johnny next had come to his friend and ally Samuel Swat. ' “What should I do Samuel, for he seems to get stronger every day!” Asked Johnny. “Yes, he is stronger than you in EVERY way.” Said Samuel. And they looked at each other in a wicked grins. For knowing what they must do. Allen and Johnny’s class spent a good Twenty eight days in class watching chicken eggs hatch. And a week as chicks. When that week was over the class got to hold the chicks for one last time. ''' '''Allen did so and went to the bathroom. And when so,Johnny’s plan went into action. After Allen left the bathroom, Johnny came to him and said “Did you choke that poor chick?” Allen didn't get at first, but he found out quick. He entered the room he everyone constantly ask him “Did you choke the chick?” and he said “No.” But no one bought it. Even Teacher believed Johnny over Allen, he literally got a mob to corner Allen and rant on him. Where Bob whom Allen trusted thick and thin put his fist in front of his saying “I’m gonna kill you Allen!” Many emotions came into Allen’s mind and heart. But only the thing he can say was “God you made humanity completely wrong.” Allen after that day came to the conclusion that humanity was evil. For all he cared for one way or another betrayed him. He grew up and became the leader of a group of outlaws called “The Juroms” . This group managed to killed 3/4s of the town including Bob, Samuel, and Johnny. And when him and his men were sent to the death penalty the last words Allen said was “The pains of the bullied live on.” Category:Moderate Category:Original Stories